


For Every Love That's Lost I Heard a New One Comes

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of randomness where Gerard, Mikey, and Pete all grow up in Jersey and Warped pans out a little differently than we thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Love That's Lost I Heard a New One Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. NOT. FIC. I wrote this after waking up from a dream that was basically this. I just woke up and wrote this entire thing. My brain is AWESOME sometimes but there's no way I have it in me to get through all of this as actual fic. SO NOT FIC amnesty. If you want to actualfax fic this, that'd be AWESOME. *giggles* Oh boys. Title from Take Your Time (Coming Home) by fun.
> 
> Warnings for: Stupid boy angst, incest type feels, people who will just not TALK IT OUT, awesome Frank who knows it all, notfic.

They start out in school together. Things are just a little odd between them but things have always been strange between Gee and Mikey. Pete seems to slot right in there in whatever weird way works. Maybe a kiss or something happens but nothing major. Maybe more between Mikey and Pete.

Maybe like the next day or something Mikey gets taken aside by their mom and told that he needs to stop whatever's going on between he and Gee. She talks like she knows what's going on and something about having something similar happen between she and her sister. She doesn't say anything to Gee because she knows that it wouldn't do any good to tell him to back off Mikey. He loves him too much.

Mikey stops spending so much time with Gee. Gee doesn't understand why. there's depression and some drinking alone. His mom convinces him to go to art school because he's so talented and he goes because he can't be near Mikey anymore without it hurting too much. He goes off to SVA and Mikey withdraws even further. He stops hanging out with Pete and just goes through the motions in school until he graduates.

Pete gets really into music and gets a scholarship to study in Chicago where he meets Patrick. They hit it off as friends right away and work toward starting Fall Out Boy.

Mikey meets Frank and they become fast friends as well. Mikey starts going to shows with Frank, throwing himself into the pit and fucking scene kids left and right. He doesn't ever date, just one night stands which Frank, at first teases him for, but then he starts to get worried about Mikey.

Mikey never talks about his family, not even his parents. Since his mom made Gee leave, he's only said a few words to them, checking in occasionally so that they'll know he's not dead and to find out what's going on with Gee.

Gee does basically the same. Slightly longer conversations with his dad to find out that Mikey's now working at Eyeball with Frank. Gee thinks that Mikey and Frank are dating, based on how much time they spend together and because now they're living together to save on rent and such.

Pete still calls the Ways and has long conversations with Gee about music and art. They talk about the old days sometimes but mostly when he calls either of them, they just talk about the other one. Gerard can't let himself be in love with Pete because it makes him think of Mikey and that just hurts too much.

Mikey ignores Pete's calls a lot but sometimes Pete's tenacious enough to get him on the phone. He tells him about what Gee's doing and how fucked up he is and how much he misses Mikey but Mikey doesn't want to hear it. He goes back to ignoring Pete for another few months until Pete finishes school and goes back to Jersey to visit.

9/11 happens and Gee decides he wants to make music more than anything. It may have something to do with how much he loves music and something to do with the fact that both of his boys are involved in music. He goes home to live with his parents for a time and meets Ray. They talk about starting a band but they're just a few band members short.

Gee finally meets Frank and gets what all of the fuss is about. He sees Mikey for the first time in years and barely makes it through without crying because it just aches to be near him and not get to touch him. At first it's not even in a sexual way. He just misses being able to sit next to Mikey and watch movies and crap. Then he remembers the kiss between he and Mikey and Pete and he knows that Mikey's never going to let that happen again. He ran away from the two of them after that and Gee's not sure if Mikey thinks they're disgusting or what but he can't do all of that to himself again.

Pete meets Frank and instantly likes the guy. He knows there's nothing but friendship between he and Mikey and they get up to some mischief together. This causes the ANGST between Pete and Mikey because Mikey thinks that Pete and Frank are now together. Poor Frank. Everybody thinks he's getting all of this action and he's really really not. Pete watches Gee and Mikey dance around each other on the rare occasions they actually end up in the same room together. He decides it hurts too much to stay in Jersey. He calls Patrick and they really start working up plans for Fall Out Boy. It seems that while Pete was home, Patrick has written some music to the poetry Pete's left all over their apartment. He sings some of it over the phone and Pete can't help but cry. All of these feelings about Gerard and Mikey coming to him and Patrick thinks that Pete thinks it's crap and there's all of this "My music sucks crap." but Pete convinces him quickly that it's really awesome. Mikey hears him talking to Patrick and crying and realizes that there's nothing between Pete and Frank but that Pete can't be his no matter what.

So Ray and Frank convince Mikey to play bass in Gerard's band. It take a lot of doing but they manage it. They still don't have a drummer but they manage to get signed without one and are sent to Chicago to cut a demo with some record label. They meet Bob and it's a great fit. There are some scenes where they get to hear some of Pete's music with Patrick.

Things between Gee and Mikey are just as strained as ever and they dance around each other all of the time. It's actually Ray who notices that neither of them ever date. Ray thinks they're both just pining for Pete, who comes over more and more the longer they're in Chicago until he catches them staring at each other when the other's not looking. Ray has kind of an a ha moment, maybe out loud, like "Oh. I get it." causing Gee and Mikey to look at him confused. Frank just pats him on the shoulder conspiratorially and says "It took you long enough." into his ear before taking Ray out to explain some things that Mikey told him while REALLY REALLY drunk.

Then both bands actually make it. They start touring and things are weird but fine. Mikey and Pete start to text back and forth and that seems to settle things a little between them. THey keep it light and silly at first, just sending notes about what they're doing or some stupid thing that whoever did. Nothing big. Then Pete starts sending Mikey lyrics for Fall Out Boy's next album and they're all about loss and longing and Mikey can't take it anymore. He shuts down and backs away from Pete because he's sitting in a bus with Gerard and it's hard enough to be missing Pete all of the time without having to miss them both and know that he can't have either.

Gerard sees the relationship developing between Mikey and Pete and can't help but be jealous of both of them. He misses Pete and his odd combination of easy confidence and carefully hidden depression. As Fall Out Boy gets more and more popular he starts to see the veil fall away on Pete's depression and Gee would be really concerned if his drinking and drug use hadn't started to get really out of control. He hears Fall Out Boy's latest single, and just knows that it's about the three of them, that he can't have either of them, and goes on a bender to end all benders. Japan happens. Ray and Frank have kind of an intervention on both he and Mikey. Gee because it's so out of control and Mikey because how the fuck can he NOT notice that his brother is fucking falling apart in front of him and do fuckall about it.

Gee gets sober. They get invited to join Warped and it'll be the first time in almost two years that they've seen Pete. Gee takes Mikey aside one night and tells him that it's okay to go for Pete, that he won't be hurt. He can tell Mikey misses him and that he's always loved Pete. Mikey tells Gee that it wouldn't be the same. He can't just have one part of... and then leaves before he can make it vocal how much he still wants Gee. He goes off and gets really drunk for the first time since Gee's stopped drinking. He comes back completely off his face and kisses Gee. He tells Gee how much he's missed him, how much he wants him and tries to convince Gerard to fuck him.

Gee, of course, says no. He can tell how not right Mikey is and how much he would regret this in the morning. He gets Ray to help him get Mikey to bed and get some water into him. He checks in with Ray the next day and Ray informs him that Mikey is okay but it's going to be a rough day.

Gee seeks out Pete. Pete thinks it's going to be because he's finally going to let them be together but basically he says everything about Mikey loving him and that it's okay for Mikey and Pete to date. Pete's kind of shocked because Mikey stopped texting him a few months ago and avoids the hell out of him. The tour's only been going on for a few weeks but it's kind of hard to avoid someone when you're in the same city every night and Mikey's managed to do that. This leads to a long talk between Pete and Gerard. It comes out kind of how much they miss each other and Pete actually lays out some truth about his Junior year and Gerard's senior year in high school and how much he still wants that sometimes. Pete's the only one of them to actually acknowledge that it happened at all and Gerard's just shocked because he was sure they all thought it was a huge mistake.

Pete tries to convince Gee that he always wanted both of them. He always wanted them to want him and to want each other and if that's freaky then he'll be completely fine with being a freak. He kisses Gerard just as Mikey rounds the corner and neither of them notice. Gerard lets himself melt into Pete and feels like he's at home for the first time in forever. Pete climbs into Gerard's lap and just kisses the hell out of him, letting lose all of these moans about finally getting to TOUCH Gerard again, let alone kiss him. Mikey just watches them, confused and scared. He gets hard watching his brother kiss Pete and all of those feelings from high school and the conversation with his mom come running back. He goes back to hide in the bus and ignore the thrumming feelings of WANT coursing through his body.

Pete decides he's had enough of this crap and sits down and talks to Frank. He knows that Frank knows what's going on. Frank knows everything. It's part of being a small dude. If you let people, they forget you're in the room sometimes. Frank and Pete almost never let this happen but it's been known to on a very rare occasion. So anyway, they sit down and lay out a game plan because it's now been years of this angsty bullshit and Pete just wants to write songs about being fucking happy and the Ways are messing with his fucking mellow.

So they come up with a plan for Pete to convince Gerard to start dating him and for Pete to start showing up wherever Mikey is as well because Mikey's the fucking stone WALL of not dating Pete or Gerard and Gerard's at least KISSED Pete in the recent past. So Frank and Pete start having spies all over the tour to find out where Mikey is and somehow Pete and Gerard end up being there. They end up making out wherever Mikey's going to be and Mikey's all an angstball about it at first but he's also so turned on that he starts spending all of this time in his bunk. Pete starts sitting on the amp at MCR's shows and smiling over at Mikey the entire time. The internet explodes over the love between Mikey and Pete and Mikey is so confused he doesn't know what to do with himself. He actually goes so far as to apologize to Gee because the internet thinks he's dating Pete and Mikey would never cheat with someone like that. Gee just looks at him all confused because he and Pete aren't even dating, they just make out a lot from what he can tell.

"Are we dating?" Gerard finally asks Pete.

"Of course we are, man. You didn't know?" Pete says with a sunny smile.

"But the internet thinks you're dating Mikey," Gerard says.

"Well if the internet says it, it MUST be true," Pete counters.

"You're always watching him on stage," Gerard says.

"I watch you both," and Patrick comes to get Pete for sound check.

Gerard is so damn confused. There's just no way. There's no way the Pete wants him really to get everything he's ever wanted. he knows that Pete's said something about it but it can't really be true. There's no way that Mikey will go for it anyway... so maybe he should just take Pete because that's what he can get. He goes to watch Fall Out Boy's set and notices Mikey standing side stage watching Pete. Hmm. Maybe this can work after all.

He pulls Ray aside to talk to him about what this might mean for the band and Ray laughs in his face. He laughs so hard Gerard's almost sure he's broken his best friend and who will play guitar on stage tonight? When he finally settles down enough to breathe, he pulls out his phone and calls Frank over. Between the two of them they convince Gee that they've known all along and they're fine with it. There was never a time when MCR was going to be normal or conventional. they might as well own the fuck out of it. They just want Gee and Mikey to be happy. Frank let's Gee in on Pete's super secret plan and Gerard is just overjoyed.

"I'm completely in on this plan on yours," Gerard tells Pete when he comes off stage all sweaty and happy. Mikey's still watching in the wings from the other side. He's hidden himself pretty well but Gee can still see him. Gerard pulls Pete into an intense kiss, slamming him against the scaffolding holding up the stage. They make out for a few minutes before Gerard looks up and over at Mikey and smiles. "He's watching, Pete." Gerard says.

"Who?" Pete says stupidly because though he's kissed Gerard before, he's not sure if he's ever really had Gerard kiss HIM and his brain is having a bit of a time catching the fuck up.

"Mikey," Gerard says, tilting his head over to his brother. "He's watching us." Gerard proceeds to kiss the hell out of Pete, with constant glances over at Mikey. He rubs Pete's cock through his pants but keeps his hands over his clothes because they're only separated from an audience by a black bit of curtain.

Mikey watches the two of them, just stunned as they keep looking over at him and smiling. He wants them so badly but that stupid voice in his head keeps telling him he's not allowed to have this, not allowed to want this. He finally turns away and leaves them there.

"God I want to fuck you," Pete says into Gerard's mouth. He's so turned on he can't stand it. He looks over to see what Mikey would think of that, ready to mouth the words at him when he notices Mikey's gone. Gerard moans against Pete's neck and looks up at him. "He's gone, Gee."

"Wha?"

"Mikey's gone," Pete tells him and starts to back away from Gerard.

"No," Gerard says, pulling Pete back toward him. "I'm going to get this moment right here to kiss the hell out of you and not feel badly about it and then we're going to work on your plan because fuck me if I'm not having both of you."

Pete's smile lights up his face and he crashes their lips together. When Brian finally finds Gerard because it's time for him to be on stage, he has to physically pull them apart. Gerard's going to look like a sight to see on stage, his lips all swollen and puffy.

"Come on, Gerard," Brian says, tugging at his arm. "Time to go be a rock star."

"I'll be there," Pete promises and smiles.

Things are really looking up. Pete comes to all of their performances and they make out all the time. Pete spends a lot of time on the bus hanging with Gerard, Frank, and Ray and the Gerard/Pete spy network keeps them tuned in to Mikey's location at all time. It's amazing what a group of bored humans can do with a bunch of cell phones and text messaging.

Finally Mikey's had enough! He can't take the two of them popping up all of the time and holding hands and smiling at each other and just BEING HAPPY in front of him. He can't deal with the feeling that he might be able to join them if he could just get over the wrongness of it.

Gee and Pete know that Mikey has to come to things on his own so they just let it be. Mikey's the one who walked away from them so he has to be the one to come back. They're really trying not to hurt him while constantly inviting him to go places. They try not to let his sour mood affect them but they both miss him so much and want him so much. They still haven't had sex yet because they want it to be with Mikey. It's not like either of them haven't had sex EVER, just not with each other. They talk about what it's going to be like when Mikey's finally there and Ray deserves some serious brownie points because he rooms with Patrick on hotel nights so that Gerard and Pete can have some privacy.

It's actually Frank, Patrick, and Ray that put an end to Mikey's I'm a lonesome loner who is alone campaign. They sit him down and tell him how much they do NOT FUCKING CARE that he's lost inside his own head. They don't care that he wants to fuck his brother AND Pete. They DO care that he's a fucking bummer these days and that he's ignoring what's right in front of him.

Mikey thinks on that for all of like an hour before going to find Pete and Gerard. Ray's given him his key to their hotel room and Mikey's just bursting. He's so happy and so scared at the same time. It's not like Ray, Patrick, and Frank would fuck with him but it's one thing to be told something and quite another to know it. He opens the door without knocking and finds Pete and Gerard shirtless on the bed. Pete's grinding himself on top of Gerard while Gerard tells him what Mikey will do to them once they get him here. Mikey groans loudly.

He comes in they all make out and have lots and lots of sex and adopt Asian babies. 

The end.


End file.
